No todo es como parece ser
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: No todo es como parece ser. A veces damos por hecho que una persona puede estar muerta, pero que pasa cuando te reencuentras con ella despues de tanto tiempo ¿Que harias tu lucharias por ella o simplemente la dejarias que siga con su vida sin entrometerte?. No todo es sencillo y menos cuando a pesar de todo todavia la amas y mas aun cuando te enteras que tienes dos hijas con ella.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Hay un dicho que dice no todo es como parecer ser.

Enterarse de que la mujer a la que has amado y con la que te casaste cuando eras humano y que después te viste obligado a abandonar cuando te convertiste en vampiro junto con tu familia aún sigue viva después de 1000 años es simplemente algo que no te puedes esperar y menos cuando tú mismo viste su supuesta tumba cuando regresaste a buscarla.

Pero lo peor del caso no es solo eso sino que también tiene dos hijas gemelas que se parecen a ti. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

* * *

**¿Que les parecio la continuo?**

**Dejenme su opinion para mi es de suma importancia **

**Otra cosa quienes creen ustedes que seran la pareja de esta historia llena de misterio, celos intrigas y mucho mas :) esto es solo la introduccion habra mucho mas.**

**Saludos**

**Reviews= Actualizacion rapida**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 –Recuerdos del pasado y presente-**

Seguir amando al hombre que te abandono hace 1000 años cuando aún eras humana es algo que simplemente no te puedes permitir, pero que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun lo sigues amando y por más que has tratado de olvidarlo no has podido y mucho menos cuando se tiene a dos hijas hermosas que se parecen tanto a él.

Esa es parte de mi historia y a veces es inevitable no pensar en el ¿Qué hubiera pasado? si el supiera que sigo viva y con dos hijas suyas. ¿Me habría buscado? no lo creo, pero a veces soñar no cuesta nada.

Y por más que quiera seguir creyendo que el alguna vez me amo es algo que hoy en día no me puedo permitir y mucho menos cuando tengo que luchar contra él y su familia cuando intentan arrebatarte el hogar que has construido durante los últimos 100 años, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que no pienso permitir que él ni nadie me arrebate lo que es mío y mucho menos que se metan con los que me importan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me encontraba en la inmensa biblioteca de mi casa leyendo cuando Marcel vino a informarme que los originales se encuentran en la ciudad.

-Cuando hablas de los originales a quienes exactamente te refieres- Le pregunte, mientras colocaba el libro en la mesita que se encontraba en frente de mi para seguirlo leyendo más tarde.

-Hace una semana y media llegaron Klaus y Elijah- Al escuchar sus nombres mi mente viajo rápidamente al pasado –Pero hoy llego Rebekah- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Se puede saber porque ahora es que me vengo enterando de esto Marcel- Le exigí saber.

-No quería que te preocuparas, pensé que se irían rápidamente pero Klaus se enteró de que una hombre lobo llamada Hayley que llego hace un mes está embarazada de el – Eso me sorprendió – Pero eso no es todo se está corriendo el rumor de que Elijah se ha enamorado de ella en el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose- Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos esperando mi reacción al enterarme de todo esto.

-Solo te pido que no me ocultes información Marcel, además yo no tengo que preocuparme por ellos- Sentencie –Hay algo más que necesite saber- Le pregunte mientras me servía un poco de bourbon en un vaso y le tendía otro a él.

-Sí, Klaus está empeñado en recuperar New Orleans- A lo que yo no puede evitar reírme.

-Marcel New Orleans dejo de pertenecerle hace 100 años ahora quien manda aquí es mi familia y tú lo sabes muy bien- Hable mientras dejaba me servía un poco más de bourbon.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- Negué con la cabeza sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-No te preocupes por mí, es decir no tienen por qué enterarse si yo puedo impedirle- Sentencie- Además solo tú y Davina saben los lazos que me unen a los Mikaelson y sé que ustedes no me traicionarían ni a mí ni a mis hijas, porque como lo sabes muy bien yo a ti te considero un hermano y Davina es como una hija más para mí- Le dije mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes razón jamás las traicionaríamos porque ustedes son nuestra familia- Hablo mientras agarraba mi mano cariñosamente- Entonces que vamos a hacer con los Mikaelson- Pregunto.

-Dejemos que por los momentos sigan creyendo que tu mandas aquí- Él iba a protestar pero lo interrumpí- Eso será lo mejor Marcel, solo mientras yo trato de convencer a Zoey y a Anna para que se queden juntó a Davina más tiempo en Atlanta no me conviene tenerlas a ninguna de las tres aquí todavía- Le dije

-Está bien, tienes razón- Dijo mientras se levantaba –Me retiro voy a verme con Cami dentro de media hora- Hablo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se iba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonreí mis hijas Zoey y Anna junto a Davina y Marcel son mi familia, así como hace un milenio lo fueron los Mikaelson, pero estos últimos me abandonaron me dejaron a mi suerte y sin saber que estaba embarazada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando tres meses después de que mi esposo junto a su familia se fuera me entere de que estaba embarazada, estaba feliz porque dentro de mí estaba creciendo el mayor regalo que la vida podía darme

Pero todo cambio cuando me entere de que era una bruja al matar a unos hombres lobos que estaban por atacarme, yo solo recuerdo de esa noche que por mi cabeza solo pasaba proteger a mi bebe costara lo que costara y así lo hice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos en la aldea creían que estaba muerta excepto Ayana una gran amiga mía, ella me ayudo haciendo que la gente creyera que había muerto a manos de los hombres lobos e incluso crearon una tumba con mi nombre.

Yo no quería que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada y mucho menos que era una bruja, yo sabía que Ayana era una bruja también y muy poderosa así que le pedí que me ayudara, ella no dudo ni un segundo y comenzó a ayudarme a perfeccionar mi magia con la ayuda de sus grimorios, pero la mayor sorpresa nos la llevamos cuan ella se dio de cuenta que yo era más poderosa que la mismísima Esther Mikaelson al ser una bruja de la luz y la oscuridad.

Al descubrir eso aparecieron mis propios grimorios, eran dos una de la luz y otro de la oscuridad, en ello había miles de hechizos que me ayudarían.

Ayana me dijo la razón por la que mi esposo me abandono. Su madre por petición de su padre creo una poción para convertirlos en vampiros originales y que debido a su sed de sangre tuvieron que abandonar la aldea.

También me dijo que lo único que podía matarlos era una estaca de roble blanco incrustada en su corazón, pero que estos destruyeron el árbol antes de irse, también me explico que para poder caminar a la luz del sol tenían que tener un anillo para la luz del dio deletreado por una bruja.

Yo decidí hacer mi propia poción para el vampirismo con la ayuda de Ayana solo que a diferencia de esta a mi nada ni nadie podría matarme y podría caminar a la luz del sol sin necesidad de una anillo para la luz del día. Hice pasión solo para mí, la cual usaría una vez que diera a luz a mi bebe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Antes del nacimiento de mi bebe me mude a vivir a otro pueblo junto con Ayana. Al pasar el tiempo llego el momento que tanto había esperado el alumbramiento, me lleve una maravillosa sorpresa cuando al momento del nacimiento de mi primer bebe las contracciones siguieron haciéndome saber de que no solo era uno sino dos.

Eran unas hermosas niñas, a las cuales llame Zoey y Anna.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ayana murió un año después del nacimiento de mis hijas.

Yo me convertí en una hibrida Vampiresa-Bruja

Y mis hijas crecieron hasta convertirse en unas señoritas de 19 años ambas eran idénticas a su padre y brujas de la luz y la oscuridad como yo. Ellas me pidieron que las convirtiera así que en vez de hacerlo con mi sangre cree la misma poción de hace años haciéndolas invencibles como yo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con el pasar de los años escuchamos hablar de los Mikaelson, pero siempre nos mantuvimos lo más lejos posible de ellos. Mis hijas sabían toda la historia y no está mal decir que detestan a su padre por habernos abandonado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los años pasaron y no nos establecíamos en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a New Orleans, cuidad donde conocimos a Marcel al cual le tome mucho afecto cuando lo conocí y me conto todo lo que había sucedido allí. A Davina la conocí cuando la salve de que unas brujas intentaban matarla, para ponerle fin a eso la convertí en vampiro con su plena conciencia sabiendo que a diferencia de mi ella si perdería sus poderes.

Entre mis hijas Marcel, Davina y yo hicimos creamos un New Orleans diferente donde hombres lobos, brujas, vampiros y humanos convivían bien hasta que llegaron los Mikaelson nuevamente.

* * *

**Aqui tienen el primer capitulo ¿Que les parecio? ¿que creen ustedes que pasara en esta historia y sobre todo quienes seran nuestra pareja principal ? yo se cual es pero ustedes cual creen que sea... **

**Reviews=Actualizacion rapida**

**Saludos :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 –El primer amor nunca se olvida-**

Puedes volver a enamorarte pero nunca será como la primera vez.

El primer amor nunca se olvida y menos cuando eres inmortal.

A lo largo de los años he conocido muchas mujeres hermosas con las que he compartido por cierto tiempo.

Incluso llegue a enamorarme un par de veces, pero ninguna de ellas pudo sacar de mi corazón a la mujer con la que me case cuando era humano.

A Isabella la tengo gravada en mi mente y en mi corazón como mi mayor tesoro, recuerdo su risa, su aroma a fresas, su hermoso cabello color caoba y esos ojos de un chocolate tan hermoso que te perdías en ellos con tan solo mirarla.

Ella era la mujer perfecta para mí, fui el hombre más feliz a su lado durante el poco tiempo que duro nuestro matrimonio.

Pero me vi obligado a abandonarla por mi sed de sangre cuando me convertí en vampiro.

Al poco tiempo de haber podido controlarla regrese al pueblo donde antes vivía y ahí fue donde me entere de que ella estaba muerta, unos hombres lobos la habían matado tres meses después de que la dejamos atrás.

Visite su tumba y ese mismo día me fui de allí sin mirar atrás. Odiándome a mí mismo por haberla abandonado.

Con el pasar de los años todo se salió de control.

Mikael, el culpable junto con nuestra madre de que seamos vampiros empezó a cazarnos con el objeto de matarnos, pero aun así nunca lo consiguió aunque cabe mencionar que Finn y Kol están muertos.

Hoy en día nos encontramos en New Orleans, la ciudad que una vez fue nuestro hogar y que quizás volvería a serlo nuevamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah ya tenían un mes y medio en New Orleans.

Marcel había organizado una fiesta como siempre se hacían en honor a la unión que tienen los vampiros, hombres lobos y brujas en esta ciudad gracias a Isabella y sus hijas Zoey y Anna.

Bella se había ido para Atlanta la semana pasada y me le había asegurado a Marcel que no había ningún inconveniente en que realizara la fiesta sin ella, siempre y cuando no hubiera problemas.

Todo iba marchando bien hasta que llegaron Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah junto con Hayley.

-Vaya mi querido Marcel realiza una fiesta y no nos invita- Dijo Klaus sarcásticamente.

-Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah y Hayley sean bienvenidos, siéntanse como en su casa y disfruten de la fiesta- Les dij, mientras me alijaba de ellos para ir a donde se encontraba Cami.

-Hola hermosa- La saludo, haciendo que está se sobresaltara.

-Marcel, un día de estos me mataras- Dijo mientras se volteaba y le daba un casto beso.

Ambos se olvidaron de que los Originales estaban en la fiesta y se dedicaron a disfrutar juntos.

La noche continuo bien hasta que uno de los hombres lobos se atrevió a preguntarle a Marcel lo que pasaba por la mente de muchos.

-Marcel se puede saber porque permitiste que los Mikaelson se quedaran aquí, ninguno de los que estamos aquí nos sentimos cómodos con la presencia de ellos- Dijo Daniel.

-Él tiene razón los Mikaelson no son bienvenidos aquí y menos cuando intenta destruir la unión que tenemos- Le secundo Terry.

-No estamos buscando problemas con nadie chicos y sa…- Les dijo Marcel, pero Klaus lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo Marcel que ya sabemos que no somos bienvenidos a esta maravillosa unión que tienen, veamos cuanto tiempo le sigue durando este jueguito de la ciudad feliz- Dijo este molesto

-Niklaus vámonos- Le llamo Elija, tratando de calmar a su hermano.

Pero este estaba sumamente molesto y sin pensando mucho en menos de un segundo le había arrancado el corazón a Daniel ocasionando que se desatara una inmensa pelea.

Marcel por más que trato de detener la pelea no pudo Klaus y Elijah al ver que le estaban atacando las brujas también comenzó a matar a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el medio.

Su familia es y siempre será la primero. Estaban matando tanto a brujas, vampiros como a hombres lobos, generando un tremendo caos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese día Bella había decido regresar a New Orleans, Zoey, Anna y Davina habían tratado de convencerla para que se quedara más tiempo con ellas y aunque a Bella le hubiese encantado quedarse tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría y no se equivocó.

Había decidió vestir toda de negro, su suéter tenía un capucha que le tapaba el rostro, esta se la coloco a penas llego a su casa para que así nadie la reconociera.

Pero se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al ver que todo era un caos Elijah y Klaus estaban matando a su gente y eso genero en ella una rabia asesina haciéndola revelarse.

Nadie esperaba su presencia y eso fue lo mejor

-ALTO- Dijo mientras que Klaus y Elijah junto con los vampiros y hombres lobos que estaban peleando salieron volando hasta quedar pegados completamente en las paredes.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASADANDO AQUI- Pregunto ella, mientras se situaba en medio de todos los que todavía se encontraban allí.

-Izzy, no te esperaba- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir a Marcel al verla.

Este sentía mucha vergüenza de que ella tuviera que presenciar todo este caos que se generó en su ausencia.

-Ya veo que no Marcel, apenas me voy unos días y aquí todo se vuelve un desastre, pero es mejor que le aclare la situación aquí a la familia Mikaelson- Dijo, una vez que estuvo al lado mío.

-Aquí mando yo y quiero que quede algo claro, no permito peleas en mi casa y mucho menos una en donde tu Niklaus y Elijah Mikaelson maten a las personas que son mi familia- Expreso hablando con toda la autoridad que tiene.

-Y se puede saber brujita quien eres tú para decirme que tengo que hacer, suéltame y veras que no duraras ni un segundo hasta que te arranque el corazón-Se burló Klaus haciendo que Bella se enojara más.

-Inténtalo- Fue lo único que dijo, para liberarlo de su magia a él y a Elijah.

En un borrón Klaus estaba enfrente de ella.

Marcel vio como brujas, vampiros y hombres lobos se tensaron ante esto y le vieron esperando alguna orden.

Este solo negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que Bella podía defenderse ella misma sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Porque no te quitas la capucha que llevas puesta brujita, así todos podrán ver como pierdes tu vida en mis manos- Le dijo Klaus, a lo que ella se burló.

-Porque no me la quitas tú mismo-Le respondió ella burlonamente.

Ella no había de terminado de decirlo cuando Klaus le quito la capucha revelando así su hermoso rostro.

Todos pudieron escuchar un jadeo por parte de Klaus y Elijah.

Klaus se alejó de ella inmediatamente y miro a Elijah el cual se encontraba en shock.

-Isabella-Dijo este último en un susurro ahogado como si pronunciar su nombre le causara mucho dolor.

-Hola querido Elijah, Niklaus veo que aún me recuerdan después de todo- Dijo ella con malicia y volteo a mirar a Marcel.

-No quiero más problemas Marcel- Dijo mientras se fue despacio hacia las escaleras que iban a la casa.

Pocos minutos después Marcel vio la intención de Klaus y Elijah de ir a buscarla, pero inmediatamente los detuvo.

-Si no quieren terminar muerto es mejor que la dejen tranquila- Dije este, para luego verlos irse sin decir ninguna palabra.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo recien salidito del horno jejej :) ¿que creen que pasara ahora?**

**Gracias a chicas por sus comentarios y sobre todo por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme.**

**Reviews= Actualizacion mas rapida...**

**Saludos :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3 -Recuerdos-**

Nunca pensé que al volver a verlos nuevamente traerían muchos recuerdos de mi vida con ellos a mi mente nuevamente y por más que trate de no sumergirme en ellos no pude evitarlo.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Isa, isa-Llamaron dos voces de niño a su espalda, haciendo que ella se volteara inmediatamente al oírlos._

_-Elijah, Niklaus que pasa-Le pregunto una hermosa Isabella de siete años de edad en ese tiempo a sus dos mejores amigos._

_-Nada, solo que te vinimos a buscar para ir a jugar a las escondidas como siempre lo hacemos-Sonrió Niklaus un niño de siete años y mejor amigo de Isabella, él tiene el pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio que dependiendo de la incidencia del sol puede parecer más o menos claro. Sus ojos azules a su edad poseen un brillo que claramente llaman la atención, sin duda; también posee una bonita sonrisa que te cautiva cuando sonríe._

_-Si Niklaus tiene razón, vamos a pedirle permiso a tus padres que Rebekah nos está esperando cerca del rio- Secundo un Elijah de diez años, con el pelo castaño oscuro casi marrón. Sus ojos de color chocolate casi tan oscuros como los de ella tienen un brillo que hacen que ella se pierda en su mirada cuando lo ve y esa sonrisa suya que la cautiva de una manera inimaginable. Él se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano cariñosamente, haciendo que la pequeña Bella se sonrojara inmediatamente._

_Siempre era así, cada vez que Elijah la tomaba de la mano se sonrojaba y sentía pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, cosa que sentía únicamente con él. Ella a su corta edad ya se encontraba enamorada del aunque nadie lo supiera._

_Después de su pequeño intercambio de palabras los hermanos Mikaelson, se encargaron de hablar con los padres de Isabella, Renne y Charles Swan, estos le pidieron permiso y como siempre ellos aceptaron siempre y cuando ellos cuidaran de su pequeña y que la llevaran temprano a casa._

_Cuando llegaron al rio donde se encontraba Rebekah una niña de seis años y rubia con hermosas rasgos físicos a su corta edad. Además de ello mejor amiga de Isabella._

_Una vez que ambas amigas se saludaron, todos se fueron a jugar a las escondidas durante un largo rato. Una vez que se cansaron, se sentaron a la orilla del rio todos con sonrisas en sus caras._

_-Me gustaría que siempre seamos así de unidos y que nunca las cosas cambien entre nosotros- Susurro Isabella, ella adoraba a los tres hermanos que se encontraban con ella en estos momentos, siempre andaban juntos para todas partes._

_-Sí, yo también deseo lo mismo que Isa- Apoyo Rebekah con una sonrisa en su cara._

_-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, que les parece si hacemos un juramento- Propuso Niklaus._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Niklaus- Hablo Elijah- Juremos que pase lo que pasa siempre y para siempre estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas- Dijo y los demás repitieron el mismo juramento._

_Para ese entonces ninguno de ellos se imaginaron que su juramento se rompería más adelante._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-Siempre y para siempre en las buenas y en las malas- Murmure con rabia, mientras que por mis mejillas comenzaban a correr mis lágrimas, esas que derrame sin darme cuenta.

Sin poder evitarlo, lance contra la pared la copa de bourbon que sostenía en mi mano, cuando otros recuerdos que estaban enterrados en mi mente me invadieron sin mi permiso.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Doce años después _

_Ese día Elijah había invitado a Isabella a cenar, ambos llevaban siendo novios un par de años luego de que él se le confesara después de saber que Lucas Holmes la estaba pretendiendo._

_Elijah la llevo cerca del rio donde años atrás cuando eran unos pequeños hicieron un juramento, solo que esta vez las cosas eran distintas, en la orilla del rio se encontraba una pequeña mesa adornada de manera muy romántica, ambos cenaron entre risas y besos hasta que Elijah se levantó de su silla y se le arrodillo haciendo que ella contuviera el aliento._

_-Isabella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y la que con cada sonrisa que me dedicaba me fue enamorando hasta hacerme loco por ti, tus hermosos ojos chocolates brillan con tanta intensidad que cada vez que te miro hacen que me pierda en ellos, y tus labios mi amor tan carnosas que me incitan a besarlos y saborearlos a cada momento. Princesa tu eres una diosa, mi diosa personal y aquí en este momento delante de la luna y las miles de estrellas que nos acompañan esta noche quiero pedirte si aceptas se mi esposa- Le pregunto Elijah, arrodillado delante de ella y sosteniéndole la mano_

_-Sí, sí, si acepto Elijah- Exclamo ella mientras se la lanzaba a los brazos a él y se fundieron en un beso cargado de anhelo, deseo, ternura, cariño pero sobre todo amor._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Mientras Isabella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, los hermanos Mikaelson llegaron a la plantación del sur, donde los esperaban una Rebekah molesta y una Hayley sumamente preocupada por ambos.

Los humanos todavía estaban en shock ambos no podían creer que ella estaba viva.

-Se puede saber que paso después de que saque a Hayley de la fiesta- Pregunto Rebekah cuando los vio llegar a donde ellas se encontraban esperando por ellos.

-Está viva- Dijo Elijah, mientras se encaminaba hacia el bar que se encontraba en una esquina de esa sala de estar y se servía una copa de vino sin importarle si era del mejor o no.

-Quien está viva- Pregunto Hayley con curiosidad y preocupación a la vez al ver el estado en que se encontraban ambos hermanos.

-Isabella- Dijo simplemente Klaus, mientras gustoso aceptaba la copa de vino que en ese momento le estaba ofreciendo su hermano.

Rebekah al escuchar el nombre de Isabella la muchacha que años atrás fue su mejor amiga hizo que entrara en shock.

-No, no puede ser- Murmuro, ella misma había visto su tumba después de que Elijah regreso devastado por la pérdida de su esposa y con la noticia de que ella estaba muerta.

Sus hermanos nunca se dieron de cuenta lo mucho que le afecto para ese entonces la supuesta muerte de Isabella, para Rebekah ella era la hermana mayor que siempre quiso tener y que a pesar de que ellos después de esa terrible noticia no la volvieron a mencionar, ella sabía que la extrañaban muchísimo, en especial Elijah su esposo.

-Quien es Isabella- Quiso saber Hayley

-Era mi mejor amiga y la de Klaus. Además de eso es la esposa de Elijah- Le respondió Rebekah dejando a la loba sorprendida.

-No sabia que estabas casado Elijah- Murmuro Hayley con rabia mientras salía de la habitación dejando a los tres hermanos solos.

-Que más paso- Quiso saber Rebekah, tenía la sensación de que había pasado algo más.

-Ella no es la misma chica que nosotros conocimos Rebekah, ella nos odia porque nosotros la abandonamos- Le explico Klaus, el cual se encontraba sentado en frente de ella.

-Hay algo mas- Murmuro ella.

-Si, todo este tiempo estábamos equivocados Marcel no manda en New Orleans, es Isabella- Dijo Elijah quien tomo asiento al lado de ella.

-Después que tu sacaras a Hayley de allí, la pelea se salió fuera de control y se puso peor, matamos a varias brujas, vampiros y hombres lobos que se encontraban allí, hasta que ella apareció y nos envió a todos los que estábamos pelando volando hacia la pared y nos mantuvo aprisionados. Niklaus se molesto por eso y la reto, ella lo libero y el desdibujo hacia ella para matarla, pero antes de hacer eso le pidió que se quitara la capucha que le cubría su rostro, ella acepto y como te podrás imaginar cuando la vimos entramos en shock- Conto Elijah.

-Por dios Niklaus, estuviste a punto de matarla- Bramo Rebekah molesta.

-Yo no sabia que era ella Rebekah, además ella me incito a que lo intentara- Se explico Klaus- Además ustedes saben que yo no le haría daño a Isabella- Dijo en un susurro.

-Lo siento hermano pero de ti se puede esperar de todo- Replico Elijah.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer yo quiero verla- Dijo Rebekah.

-Las cosas no son sencillas hermana, ella nos odia y aparte de eso es una bruja muy poderosa aunque no me explico como es que esta viva todavía- Expuso Klaus su mayor interrogante.

-Tienes razón, pero no me importa ella es mi hermana y hablare con ella sea como sea- Sentencio Rebekah, y sin esperar respuesta de sus hermanos desdibujo fuera de la casa para ir al barrio francés, exactamente donde vive Isabella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabella por más que ha querido olvidar a la familia original no ha podido y aunque parezca que no le importara, su realidad es otra porque nada es como parece ser.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Durante 1000 años Elijah ha conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas, pero por mas bellas que fueran ninguna de ellas logro que el olvidara a la mujer con la que se caso cuando era humano y a la que se vio obligado a abandonar.

Quizás sus hermanos piensan que después del tiempo que ha pasado el logro olvidarla, pero lo que estos no saben es que por mas que ha tratado nunca ha podido porque no todo es como parece ser e Isabella es y será siempre y para siempre su único y verdadero amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zoey y Anna siempre han profesado odiar a Elijah Mikaelson y a su familia por haber abandonado a su madre, pero a pesar de que Isabella les dio todo y nunca les falto nada siempre muy dentro su corazón desearon que las cosas hubieran sido diferente y aunque ahora su madre trata de mantenerlas lejos de New Orleans, es hora de regresar y hacerles ver a los Mikaelson quienes son los que mandan pero sobre todo que no todo es como parece ser y que esta historia apenas comienza.

* * *

_**Volvi, disculpen la tardanza pero habia perdido a mi musa jejeje espero que les guste el capitulo pero sobre todo dejenme saber que les parecio ;)**_

_**Hare lo posible para actualizar pronto Saludos :)**_


End file.
